Love Works in Mysterious Ways
by Ash413
Summary: Ash has finally accomplished his ultimate goal in his life. To become the The World's First Pokemon Master, afterwords he travel's to Cerulean City in hopes of seeing Misty. Before that he sets up camp just about 18 hour's away from the city. when he gets there he finds out that she left and goes to the poke center and calls misty. Will he tell her how he feels or will he choke?


**Author's Notes: **Hi guys, this happens to be my first time ever writing outside of school, and also my first Fan-Fiction Novel. This is an AAMRN and this whole story is**rated: M****, **so I hope you guys like it… Enjoy

**Love Works In Mysterious Ways**

_Chapter: 1_

It's been 10 years since Ash had met his best friend in the whole Universe, Misty Yawa. As of now he has achieved his ultimate dream, He had finally became a **Pokémon Master**! Lance, the leader of the Elite Four, had even given him a certificate in a frame that stated, "Congratulations Ash Ketchum, This certificate grants you the power of being the World's First Pokémon Master." After the big ceremony, Ash decided that the first one he was going to tell would be Misty. So he grabbed his bags and his best Pokémon friend, Pikachu, and headed straight for Cerulean City Gym. As he was leaving he began to think about the first time he'd met the Red-headed spitfire.

*Flashback*

Misty was sitting on a rock with a fishing pole in the lake near Viridian City. She was deep in thought thinking "Man, I wish someone would just love me for who I am, but who could ever love me, I mean take one look at me, I'm not that good looking, and I'm a tomboy, who could ever love a tomboy…" Just then she noticed the pole twitching rapidly she quickly grabbed the pole and reared back hard, and started to reel it in. "Wow this is going to be big…" She jerked it back as hard as she could, and to her surprise it was a young boy. She frowned and said disappointed "It's just a kid." Then she saw a yellow Pokémon in his hands, "And a Pokémon, are you ok?" She asked with concern in her voice. "Yeah, I'm fine." Ash said. Then Misty said angrily, "Not you, your Pokémon, look at what did to him!" "Well don't just sit there; he needs to see a doctor!" And Ash asked "They have one of those?" "Yes," she said. "Oh, so like a hospital!" He said excitedly. "Yeah there's one specifically for Pokémon." She said with concern in her voice. "Which way do I go?" He asked, she pointed north, and said "that way." He said "thank you." Just then they had heard the flock of Spearow, and looked towards the lake, and Ash had a worried look on his face then he bolted for the bike on top of the hill. Misty asked "What are you doing?" As Ash was putting Pikachu in the basket, he said "I'm borrowing your bike." Then he rode off, she then screamed "hey that's my bike!" And Ash screamed, "I'll return it someday!"

*End of Flashback*

'Wow, you know I never got Misty a new bike since Pikachu had burnt it to a crisp.' He thought to himself and he chuckled. He was already half way there when the sun was setting. 'It's going to be dark soon.' He thought to himself, and then he said to his yellow furry buddy, "How about we set up camp here, what ya say?" and Pikachu said, "Pika-chu." "Alright, buddy lets go collect some firewood, there should be some branches and sticks around here somewhere." He stated as he set his bag down on the ground, then he left with Pikachu right on his shoulder. He then put Pikachu down and said, "Alright we're going to split up, and search for supplies for the fire, ok?" Then Pikachu said "Pi," And nodded. He then started to gather some kindling, while Ash was gathering some medium sized sticks. Once he gathered as much as his arms would allow, he then said "I think we have enough." Ash and Pikachu then went back to the campsite, and put the kindling on the ground in a small pile. Then made the sticks stand up in a circle while keeping a tiny open area so he could start the fire. Ash reached in his pocket and pulled out a flint and then grabbed a rock on the ground. He took the rock and struck the flint with it and sparks started to fly. He kept on striking it until one of the sparks hit the kindling. Then it started smoking. Ash then started too lightly blow on the small embers until it grew big enough to catch the sticks on fire. Then he placed more sticks where the open spot was. Ash then grabbed two sticks that where in a "Y" shape and stuck them in the ground beside the fire on each side then started to sharpen one end of a stick till it was at a point then he saw a rabbit and he said to Pikachu, "Pikachu, use thundershock on that rabbit." Then at that instant Pikachu looked angry and said, "PIKACHU!" then lightning shot at the rabbit and shocked the shit out of it. Afterwards the rabbit looked like it was burnt to a crisp but Ash knew that it was supper. He then picked it up, skinned it, and then took out the bones, and then he stabbed the meat with the stick he'd just sharpened. After that he slid the meat toward the middle of the stick and placed it on the "Y" shaped sticks above the fire. Then he slowly turned the stick in a complete circle and kept going till it was done. Then he took the meat off the stick and cut it in half and gave some to Pikachu and then preceded to hand him a packet of ketchup. Once Pikachu noticed the small packet his eyes widened and looked excited. Ash then opened the packet and put it on the meat, after he did that Pikachu gobbled it all up within a matter of seconds. Ash said "Wow Pikachu that's a new record," As he chuckled. Then Pikachu let out a big yawn to let Ash know his little buddy was tired. Ash then said, "I hear ya, it sure has been a long day." Then he pulled out a sleeping bag and his P-Jays he then proceeded to lay out his sleeping bag and then he got in it. Pikachu ran over to Ash and curled up beside him then he fell asleep. Ash just stared at the stars, then he thought to himself, "Man I wish Misty was here with me, she's so amazing, I mean what was there not to like about her, The way she cared for Pokémon, they way they could talk about anything in the world…" Then he thought something he had never before, "Man, she would look so beautiful under the stars and moonlight, wait what am I thinking there's no way she would ever love me I mean just take on good look at me. We always fight over the stupidest things, she'd always made fun of me, and on top of that I've acted so immature toward her that probably was probably the reason she made fun of me. Ash then let out a big sigh, then rolled over and went to sleep.

The next day Pikachu was the first to wake up so he decided to lick Ash's face to wake him up. He slowly moved then raised his arms to stretch then woke up and looked at Pikachu and said, "Good morning buddy." Then he got out of his sleeping bag and rolled up and packed it away. Then he got dressed into his normal clothes then went to a bush and grabbed two hand full of berries, then he went back and sat down and laid out a plate for Pikachu and put one hand full onto the plate. After they had finished he put the plate into his backpack then he put his backpack on his back then said, "Well we'd better get moving if we want to get to Cerulean on time." Then Pikachu nodded then ran up to Ash's shoulder and then they set off again. When they got to Cerulean City the sun was beginning to set, so Ash ran to the gym and knocked on the door, he waited for a while before knocking again then he heard a voice say, "Like I'll be there in like a second." When the door opened he saw who said that, it was Lily, Ash then asked "Is Misty there?" But Lily said, "Oh like you're a little bit late, she like left this morning to go on like a journey of her own." Once Ash heard those words he looked disappointed and said, "Oh…ok thanks anyways." He then turned and walked toward the Cerulean City Pokémon Center. Once he got there he went up to the front desk and asked Nurse Joy if he could use the phone. Nurse Joy said happily "Of course, just be careful because the equipment is kind of old." Ash then nodded and went to the phone and then proceeded to call every Pokémon Center in the region. He finally got a hold of Misty and he said. "Hey Mist, how are ya?" "I'm fine, but is something wrong, Ash?" she asked him, he thought to himself 'is it really that obvious that she would be asking that?" He then proceeded to say, "Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?" trying to hold back his feelings, she then said. "You can't fool me Ash, I know you too well." 'Damn she's reading me like an open book.' Then he proceeded to say, "Well it's just that…I miss you a lot." She didn't know what to say after he said that. 'What did he just say did he just say what I think he just said?' She thought to herself with a shocked look on her face. Then Ash said "Hello earth to Misty, you ok." "Huh…oh yeah sorry about that it's just you threw me off there for a second, well what did you call me for?" Then Ash said "Well…I have a surprise for you when you get back," just then Misty looked confused and thought…'What on earth does he have for me…OMG could he really be doing what I think he's doing?' She'd never thought in her wildest dreams that he'd ever felt the same way as she did. 'Could it really be true, could he really be trying to give me a promise ring?' "Well it's getting late so I have to go, but Misty…there's something…that I have to get off my chest, It's really been bugging me since the first time we traveled together…" he said as he was trying to fight back the tears. At this point Misty was so confused that it seemed her head was going to explode, she then said, "What is it Ash?" He then said, "Well you remember how we first started traveling right?" She then thought to herself, 'I will always remember that day, I won't ever let myself forget it.' She then said with a big smile on her face, "Yes, I remember it like it was yesterday." "Well, since then I couldn't stop thinking about you, and well, sometimes I couldn't sleep at night cause all I could think about was you, and how I felt about you…" She couldn't believe what she was hearing, was he just telling her what she wanted to hear, or was he being one hundred percent honest with her. She then mustered up all the courage she could and said. "Um, Ash, are you saying what I think you're saying?" "Well Mist…I think I'm…

Too Be Continued…

**Author's Notes**: **sorry guys for the sudden cliffhanger, the chapter had to end sometime right? Well this is just the beginning of a long story, lols. Anyways hope you enjoyed it please send me your reviews. Goodbye for now!**


End file.
